Fairy Tale
by KuroHime27
Summary: Kisah cinta yang melewati batas kematian dan waktu, haruskah kembali berakhir dengan tragedi? 18/fem!D D18


Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja.

Memimpin kerajaannya dengan tegas.

Memulai perang dengan negara lain untuk memperluas kerajaannya.

Menghukum orang yang mengganggu ketenangan kerajaannya.

Itulah tugas sehari-hari sang Raja. Akulah sang Raja itu.

Di bawah pimpinanku, kerajaan ini tumbuh menjadi kerajaan terkuat yang berada di atas segala-galanya. Mengalahkan banyak kerajaan-kerajaan kuat lain, yang jumlahnya sudah tak terhitung membuat luas kerajaanku sudah tidak terkira lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan uang, harta, atau wanita. Yang diinginkan sang Raja hanya satu, kekuatan.

Jumlah prajuritku melebihi banyaknya pepohonan di hutan belantara sekalipun. Dalam kepala mereka hanya satu kalimat yang terngiang,

'_Hidup sang Raja!'_

Di bawah kepemimpinanku, rakyat jelata tidak pernah merasakan kemiskinan dan kelaparan. Bila ada kepala daerah yang bahkan berani menyalah gunakan harta kekayaannya harus berhadapan langsung denganku. Tidak akan kumaafkan orang yang mengganggu kedamaian kerajaanku.

Sebagai sang raja, masih ada satu lagi kewajiban lain. Satu-satunya aspek dalam menjadi raja yang kubenci. Mencari permaisuri yang akan memberiku keturunan yang bermutu.

Para penasehat kerajaan terus mencoba mempertemukanku dengan puteri-puteri dari berbagai kerajaan. Yang dibilang tercantik, suara terindah, terlembut, terpandai, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menarik hatiku.

Sampai munculah wanita itu. Wanita yang langsung menarik perhatianku dengan rambut keemasannya yang panjang terurai dan gaun putihnya yang terkibar yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu kelihaiannya dalam mengendalikan kuda. Kuda jantan putih yang tampan, setara dengan penunggangnya yang mampu mengalahkan seluruh pasukan berkudaku sambil tersenyum. Senyum penuh cahaya yang sama dengan senyum yang diperlihatkannya padaku saat ia berhasil menjatuhkanku dari kuda hitamku yang setia.

Sang raja yang mengenakan pakaian perang lengkap dipermalukan oleh seorang wanita tanpa perlindungan apa-apa yang hanya bersenjatakan seekor kuda putih. Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Namun saat wanita itu turun dari kudanya untuk membantunya berdiri, sang raja sadar hanya wanita itu yang sepandan untuk menjadi permaisurinya.

Kerajaannya adalah satu-satunya kerajaan yang tidak kudapatkan dalam jalur peperangan, namun karena aku menikahi putri mahkotanya. Kami hampir berperang, tentu saja. Wanita itu adalah puteri pertama kerajaan itu. Ia seharusnya menjadi seorang ratu yang akan memimpin kerajaannya kelak.

Ayahnya tidak semudah itu melepas puteri sulungnya yang begitu berharga. Mereka mencoba memberiku puteri mereka yang lebih kecil sebagai gantinya, adik dari wanita itu. Puteri kecil berambut cokelat yang pemalu, namun memiliki kekuatan jauh di bawah pribadinya lemah. Aku menolaknya. Sang raja menginginkan wanita berambut emas itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan ia _akan_ mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya setelah berlembar-lembar surat lamaran, berkali-kali pertemuan rahasiaku dengan wanita itu, –yang biasanya berakhir denganku terpuruk di tanah karena serangan cambuknya dan ia membantuku berjalan menuju istana sambil tertawa– , berpuluh-puluh ancaman perang, dan akhirnya ia menerimaku. Hanya karena aku satu-satunya lelaki yang masih menginginkannya setelah melihat sebuah rahasia tentang wanita itu.

Siapa disangka saat diambil dari puluhan pengawal yang biasanya mengelilinginya, wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui akan berubah menjadi sesosok wanita paling ceroboh yang paling kukenal, yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh karena menginjak ujung gaunnya sendiri. Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, dahi yang membiru karena benturan kerasnya dengan lantai batu di taman, rambut dan gaun yang berantakan akan dedaunan dan ranting, air mata yang berkilat di kedua mata besarnya yang berwarna karamel, ia memohon agar aku tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang rahasia kecilnya itu. Saat itu juga, di bawah cahaya lembut sang rembulan, aku kembali melamarnya untuk menjadi permaisuriku. Dengan berurai air mata ia akhirnya memberikan jawaban yang akhirnya diinginkan sang raja. _Ya._

Seluruh kerajaan bersorak gembira. Raja mereka akhirnya menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Yang ternyata seorang wanita. Belakangan, aku baru tahu telah muncul desas-desus bahwa sulitnya aku menemukan permaisuri adalah karena aku tidak tertarik pada wanita. Saat aku berusaha menggigit orang-orang itu sampai mati, permaisuri baruku tertawa dan dengan lembut menggiringku ke kamar pengantin kami.

Malam itu, sebuah gejolak muncul di dadaku. Gejolak yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama delapan belas tahun hidupku. Kurasakan di hadapan wanita yang empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Wanita yang hanya bersamanyalah akan kuhabiskan sisa hidupku. Saat kutanyakan padanya apa arti gejolak ini, ia hanya tertawa geli dan mencium bibirku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, berganti menjadi bulan, berganti menjadi tahun. Aku kembali dalam kesibukanku memimpin dan memperluas kerajaan. Permaisuriku mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, ia pandai dalam memainkan uang dan harta, memilih pilihan paling tepat yang hanya akan membawa keuntungan bagi kerajaanku. Walau tidak lazim bagi seorang wanita, namun ia bersikeras padaku agar diperbolehkan melatih ulang seluruh pasukan berkudaku. Di bawah pimpinannya, mereka tumbuh jauh lebih kuat dari pada yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan kini permaisuriku berhasil memenangkan hati dan rasa hormat dari seluruh prajurit milikku. Sesuatu yang tidak begitu kusukai.

Setelah sepuluh tahun menikahinya, aku tidak merasakan kekurangan apapun dalam kehidupanku. Ia memimpin kerajaan ini bersamaku dengan sangat apik. Dan waktu yang kujalani bersamanya tidak pernah membosankan. Mungkin aku tidak akan berbohong kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku agak sedikit menyukainya.

Namun ternyata sesuatu tidak akan berjalan sesempurna yang diinginkan. Karena walau telah cukup lama menikah dan cukup sering menghabiskan malam bersama, kami belum juga dikaruniai seorang penerus kerajaan. Aku tidak begitu mengacuhkannya. Aku tidak merasa memerlukan seorang anak yang akan membagi perhatian permaisuriku dari diriku.

Tapi ternyata para menteri kerajaan telah meributkan masalah itu. Dan mereka semua menyalahkan permaisuriku. Di balik punggungku mereka menyerangnya secara mental dan mempertimbangkan kemampuan wanita itu sebagai seorang permaisuri. Tanpa mengingat bahwa kekayaan dan kekuatan kerajaan ini telah bertambah berlipat-lipat sejak pernikahan kami.

Suatu malam, sepulangnya aku dari medan perang, di atas tempat tidur kami, ia bertanya padaku. Tentang arti sebenarnya keberadaan dirinya di sisiku. Aku hanya membalikan badan di tempat tidur dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa kuingat sekarang. Sesuatu tentang keturunan, putra mahkota, dan penerus takhta. Sesuatu yang ternyata menghancurkan hati permaisuriku yang tangguh itu berkeping-keping.

Beberapa hari ke depan, ia tidak seperti biasanya. Senyumnya yang biasanya menerangkan seluruh istana tidak terpampang di wajahnya yang kini terlihat pucat dan lelah. Matanya tidak berkilat ceria, namun merah dan bengkak akan air mata. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak begitu mengacuhkannya, konsentrasiku kembali ke pertempuran yang sedang kuhadapi. Keputusan paling buruk yang pernah kulakukan.

Seminggu kemudian, aku dan pasukanku pulang dengan kemenangan, seperti biasanya. Namun istanaku diliputi oleh awan mendung yang pekat akan kesedihan, membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku kembali bergejolak. Gejolak yang berbeda dari yang kurasakan saat aku bersama dengan permaisuriku. Gejolak ini turun menuju perutku dan meliputinya dengan rasa dingin yang tidak nyaman.

Aku berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, memacu langkahku menuju kamar kami. Di depan pintu kamar kami yang terbuka sekelompok dayang-dayang permaisuriku bergerombol, hampir semuanya menangis tersedu-sedu, atau paling tidak, meneteskan air mata. Saat aku mendekati mereka dan memerintahkan agar mereka memberi jalan padaku, para wanita itu dengan wajah penuh kesedihan dan air mata berbicara padaku dengan suara bergetar.

Telingaku tidak lagi mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Karena di depan mataku, di atas tempat tidur kami berdua, permaisuriku terlelap. Rambut keemasannya terurai indah, kedua matanya yang berkilau tertutup rapat, dan gaun putih kesukaannya, yang dikenakannya saat kami pertama kali bertemu bersimbah warna merah pekat. Di tangannya terpegang erat sebilah pisau yang berwarna sama.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, kedua lutut sang raja bergetar kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga ia terjatuh berlutut di sisi tempat tidur di mana permaisurinya tertidur lelap. Tidur yang tidak akan terbangun lagi oleh apapun.

Semuanya terasa hanya seperti mimpi buruk. Rasanya permaisuriku akan kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum riang kembali, bertanya mengapa wajahku sedemikian pucatnya. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi. Wanita itu tidak akan pernah lagi membuka matanya dan memanggil namaku seperti biasa.

Para dayang yang berkerumun di belakangku terus berbicara. Kurasa mereka mencoba menghiburku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan. Telingaku terasa berdengung, satu-satunya suara yang ingin kudengar hanyalah suara merdu permaisuriku, suara yang tidak akan kudengar lagi. Dengan kasar aku memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Kamar ini hanya milik kami berdua. Saat kami berada di dalamnya tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu kami.

Perlahan, aku mulai mengumpulkan tenagaku dan kembali berdiri. Di atas meja riasnya, sebuah buku terbuka. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah pena bulu kesayangan permaisuriku, pena bulu burung merak yang kuberikan padanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Baru pada saat itu, melalui buku kecil tersebut aku mengetahui segalanya tentang wanita yang telah bersanding bersamaku selama sepuluh tahun itu. Bagaimana sesungguhnya ia sangat berkecil hati tentang arti dirinya di dalam hatiku, betapa sedihnya dirinya saat mengetahui dari dokter kerajaan bahwa rahimnya tidak memberiku keturunan, betapa inginnya ia memberi tahuku tentang hal itu, namun ketakutan apabila aku akan mencampakannya melanda hatinya, bagaimana para menteri terus menundingkan jari-jari mereka kepadanya dan mulai membuat rencana untuk mencarikanku permaisuri baru. Semua keluh kesah dan jerit tangis yang selama sepuluh tahun dipendamnya di balik senyum hangatnya tertulis di dalam buku harian yang lusuh akan air mata yang sering diteteskan di setiap lembarannya itu.

Sesaat aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang untuk kepergian permaisuriku. Aku ingin mengesekusi mati para dokter kerajaan yang menyatakan ia tidak dapat mengandung seorang anak. Aku ingin membunuh para menteri yang menyakiti hatinya dengan tundingan-tundingan mereka. Namun setelah membaca bait terakhir buku harian milik permaisuriku, hal yang akhirnya mendorongnya untuk mengakhiri nyawanya adalah kata-kata dari suami tercintanya. Kata-kata_ku. _Kata-kataku pada malam itu. Kata-kata yang kugumamkan tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di hati permaisuriku. Saat itu aku menyadari kepergiannya bukan kesalahan sang dokter maupun sang menteri.

Melainkan salah_ku_. Kesalahan itu ada di tangan _sang Raja_.

Bila ada yang masih bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh, itu adalah aku, suaminya. Rajanya. Pasangan hidupnya. Namun yang kukatakan malah bertolak belakang dari yang ingin didengarnya dariku. Itulah yang pisau tajam yang memutuskan tali terakhir yang menyambungkan segala kepercayaan dirinya.

Setetes air membasahi pipiku. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku sebagai seorang raja aku menangis. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menangisi apapun sejak aku mulai bisa berbicara dan berjalan. Namun kini, di hadapan tubuh kaku permaisuriku aku menangis. Menangis meraung-raung bagaikan seorang gila. Tangannya yang telah mendingin terus kugenggam erat, seakan berusaha mengahangatkan kembali tubuh itu.

Berkali-kali aku memanggil namanya, berusaha keras agar ia membuka matanya, agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya, agar aku bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, agar aku bisa memberi tahunya bahwa aku telah menemukan apa jawaban pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padanya sepuluh tahun lalu. Arti gejolak itu adalah _cinta_ku padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pernikahan kami, aku mendekap erat tubuh dinginnya. Air mataku berjatuhan di wajahnya yang menawan. Baru sekarang setelah sepuluh tahun kami bersama aku menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita yang kupilih ini. Andai masih ada waktu untuk memberi tahunya segala kelebihan dalam dirinya, akan kukatakan semuanya di depan matanya. Aku bahkan akan menulis puisi atau malah mengarang lagu untuk menggambarkan keindahan yang ada dalam dirinya. Namun sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagiku. Waktuku bersamanya telah habis. Telah hancur setelah kugumamkan kata-kata yang kulontarkan tanpa berpikir apa-apa tersebut. Begitu juga hidupku. Seluruh daerah kekuasaan, harta dan kekuatan tidak ada artinya tanpa permaisuriku tercinta di sisiku.

Saat kugendong tubuh ringan permaisuriku, aku tahu keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku membawanya ke balkon, tempat kesukaannya, tempat di mana dia bisa melihat seluruh kerajaan kami. Dengan hati-hati kudekap dia dan kuciumi rambut emasnya yang indah, sambil kupanjat tembok pembatas balkon tersebut. Aku sudah tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, perasaanku terasa ringan, satu-satunya harapanku adalah aku akan bertemu kembali dengan permaisuri hatiku di kehidupan yang mendatang.

Maka dari itu, dengan wanita yang kucintai di pelukanku dan kerajaanku berada di bawah kakiku, aku menjatuhkan diriku. Itulah hari akhir _sang raja_.

Beratus-ratus, beribu-ribu tahun kujalani tanpa menemukan wanita yang kucintai. Aku telah beribu-ribu kali berganti wujud, mengalami kematian dan kelahiran lebih banyak dari yang dapat kuhitung. Tapi aku belum juga dapat menemukan pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan hanya untukku.

Sampai suatu saat aku terlahir kembali sebagai seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang bisa juga dibilang sebagai seorang raja. Walau daerah kekuasaannya hanya berupa sebuah sekolah dan daerah sekitarnya, namun dia memimpinnya dengan tegas, persis seperti aku memimpin kerajaanku dahulu. Pemuda yang bernama Hibari Kyouya.

Pemuda ini tentu tidak mengingat kehidupannya yang terdahulu, ia tidak ingat akan puteri berambut keemasan yang dahulu menawan hatinya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya aku, sang raja, tetap hidup di pojok paling bawah di hatinya yang membeku.

Hati yang dicairkan oleh kemunculan seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang langsung menarik perhatiannya dengan rambut keemasan dan senyum hangatnya. Saat itu aku yakin. Walau dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda, dalam keaadan yang berbeda, aku telah kembali menemukan permaisuriku yang tercinta.

Dino Cavallone mengulurkan tangannya pada Hibari Kyouya dan keajaiban terjadi.

Namun nasib ternyata mempermainkan kami lebih jauh lagi. Ternyata Dino Cavallone lah yang menyandang gelar yang menyerupai seorang raja daripada Hibari Kyouya.

Pria berambut emas itu memimpin beribu-ribu orang yang mau bertarung dan mati demi dirinya. Dan seperti diriku dahulu, ia juga membutuhkan seorang wanita untuk meneruskan keturunan. Hal yang seperti permaisuriku dulu, tidak dapat diberikan oleh Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya adalah seorang lelaki, itulah kenyataanya. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bisa mengandung seorang anak.

Saat itu aku mengutuk para dewa di langit. Untuk apa mereka mempertemukan kami lagi apabila hanya untuk memisahkan kami dengan alasan yang sama? Apa tidak ada dunia di mana aku dan permaisuriku dapat hidup bahagia?

Kini peran kami berganti, bukan permaisuriku yang dengan khawatir bertanya padaku, namun aku yang bertanya padanya. Tentang arti keberadaanku di dalam hidupnya. Ketakutan melanda hati kecilku, kini aku mengerti kekhawatiran permaisuriku pada saat itu. Apakah tragedi cinta kami berdua beribu-ribu tahun lalu harus terulang lagi?

Saat Dino Cavallone melontarkan jawabannya pada Hibari Kyouya, hatiku menghangat seketika. Dari dalam hati kecil Hibari, aku menghela napas, Dino Cavallone bukanlah lelaki sepertiku dulu. Ia mengerti arti tersembunyi dari pertanyaan terselubung itu. Dengan lembut Dino Cavallone menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya, betapa ia mencintainya dan bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa pemuda itu. Ia juga menceritakan keinginannya untuk mengambil anak kerabatnya yang telah tiada dan harapannya agar Kyouya bersedia ikut membesarkan anak itu. Dengan sepenuh hati pemuda ini menerimanya.

Andai saja, dahulu aku menyadari arti pertanyaan permaisuriku, dia tidak perlu mengakhiri hidupnya.

Akhir cerita cinta mereka tidak perlu berakhir dengan tragedi seperti kisah kami dahulu. Namun itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku telah gagal dalam mempertahankannya. Saat itu, saat Hibari Kyouya tengah menikmati kebahagiaannya dengan Dino Cavallone, aku sendiri meringkuk di pojok hatinya yang terdalam, memikirkan wajah menangis permaisuriku. Saat tiba-tiba secercah sinar memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

Di saat Hibari Kyouya benar-benar membuka hatinya pada Dino Cavallone, permaisuriku yang berada di dalam hati Dino juga akhirnya dapat masuk ke tempat di mana aku hidup. Sosok wanita dengan rambut panjang keemasan dan gaun putih yang tak pernah hilang dari benakku berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

Dengan mata terbelalak dan air mata berlinang, aku memandangi wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut. Ia berlutut di depanku dan membuka lebar kedua belah lengannya, menyambutku untuk masuk dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Air mata ku sudah tidak dapat kubendung lebih jauh lagi. Dengan isakan tangis yang meledak, aku segera memeluknya, merasakan lekuk badannya, merasakan halus rambutnya di jemariku yang kasar, menghirup wangi tubuhnya, segalanya tentang dirinya.

Di saat Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya menyatukan hati mereka, itulah saat di mana sang raja dan permaisurinya dapat bersatu. Dan mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi.

-The End-

A/N halo halo... makasih udah baca cerita ini... Yang menurut saya adalah cerita paling eeer... rumit? Yang pernah saya tulis...

Di sini tokoh sang raja dan permaisuri itu bisa di bilang Hibari sama Dino di kehidupan sebelumnya, pas mereka reinkarnasi, hibari sama dino udah enggak inget tentang kehidupan mereka dulu, tapi di dalam hati mereka, _conciousness _nya sang raja sama permaisuri itu terus hidup dan ngeliatin kisah cinta mereka sekarang. Karena akhirnya Hibari sama Dino udah pacaran beneran, jadi mereka bisa bener-bener ketemu lagi, begitu kira-kira intinya... bingung? Pasti... orang saya juga sebenernya rada bingung jelasinnya... =_= cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sketch saya, iseng-iseng gambar Dino versi cewek yang lagi pake baju model princess... Tiba-tiba monster ini lahir dari otak...

Ini emang udah melenceng jauh sih dari dunia KHR, tapi saya harap anda-anda sekalian bisa menikmatinya.. ^_^ **bow**

Kebetulan saya sekalian mau promosi diri nih... Sekarang saya lagi mahasiswa animasi tingkat dua yang lagi libur, selama 4 bulan terakhir, seluruh waktu, jiwa, raga, dan air mata saya dihabiskan untuk buat dua video ini (yang btw bikin saya telat lanjutin Prova di Innocenza, fanfic KHR multi chapter saya) mohon diliat ya kalo ada waktu (^3^) / ~~~ :

http : / vimeo . com / 31076053

http : / vimeo . com / 32486733


End file.
